medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Then You Tell Me
The 51st Suggestion: Then You Tell Me (だったら私に教えるがよい, Dattara Watashi ni Oshieru ga Yoi) is the fifty-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Annoyed that her tears won't stop, Medaka II tries to remember what happened between her and Zenkichi thirteen years ago. She engages in a ferocious battle of kicks with Zenkichi. The four members of the Thirteen Party watch on as Zenkichi and Medaka II fight, and Oudo asks Koga if she wants to join in, who tells him that no one could get between them now. Medaka II attacks relentlessly, first with a kick to the throat, and then with a barrage of syringes. Naze is stunned to see Medaka II use her own syringes in conjunction with Munakata's skills with hidden weapons. Maguro explains that Medaka is the type who can learn anything if shown, but mentions that no one, himself included, could teach her anything. Zenkichi shrugs off the attacks however, and angrily demands the Medaka II get serious with him. Medaka II grows confused as she finds she can't fight Zenkichi seriously. As their battle continues, she keeps trying to remember. Distracted by her reminiscing, Medaka II takes a clean hit form Zenkichi, who becomes frustrated as her movements grow dull. As they keep struggling, Medaka II continues to think back to her childhood. Medaka grew up with her father, her "legal" mother, her older sister, and her older brother. Her biological mother died from a heart attack directly after childbirth; members of the Kurokami Group coldly said her mother existed only to give birth to her. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured, and soon was surpassing even adults in all fields. Because of this, Medaka began to wonder why she was even born. At the age of two, Medaka was sent to a hospital to study atypical children; it was a starting point for the Flask Plan. While waiting to get checked, Medaka ended up sitting beside a four-year-old Kumagawa. He was sorely unimpressed by what was going on, telling Medaka that people are born for no reason. As he was called in, Kumagawa left Medaka with the parting words that there was no point in being alive. These words left a strong impact on Medaka, and she lost interest in the world. Eventually, she grew bored with the constant examinations and tried to escape. Hiding from the hospital staff, she made her way into a nursery room for children of the doctors on call. Inside, she found only one other child, a two-year-old Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle. No knowing how else to introduce herself, Medaka took the toy away from him and easily solved it herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, which she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refuted her, she asked him for what reason she was born. He then pointed out how happy she had made him, and told her: "I'm sure you were born to make the people around you happy." Back in the present, Zenkichi runs out of patience, stopping himself in mid-kick, and questioning why Medaka II has stopped dodging. Finally remembering when Zenkichi gave her her purpose in life, Medaka II is now crying from both eyes, and smiling at Zenkichi. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami II #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Mogana Kikaijima #Kouki Akune #Maguro Kurokami #'Hato Tsurubami' (flashback) #'Kajiki Kurokami' (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) Category:Chapters